The study of Ewing's Sarcoma, rhabdomyosarcoma, and undifferentiated sarcoma is being undertaken in two areas: biological studies and therapeutic trials. The biological studies address: 1) in vitro tissue culture evaluation and characterization of the cell lines from tumors of patients with these sarcomas; 2) in vitro differentiation of cell lines derived from tumors of patients with these sarcomas; 3) development of monoclonal antibodies to pediatric sarcomas; 4) definition of the cytogenetics of pediatric sarcomas; and 5) in vitro radiation and chemosensitivity of cell lines derived from tumors of patients with these sarcomas. The therapeutic studies address: 1) improvement in therapy for patients with high risk pediatric sarcomas a) by improving the initial induction rate using an intensive induction and b) by utilizing intensive consolidation including high dose chemotherapy, total body radiotherapy, and autologous bone marrow reinfusion; 2) improvement in therapy for patients with low risk pediatric sarcomas; 3) improvement in the detection, evaluation, and treatment of pulmonary metastasis in patients with pediatric sarcomas; 4) careful evaluation of the short and long term effects of chemotherapy and total body radiotherapy on cardiac and pulmonary function, as well as other major organ systems; 5) evaluation of the efficacy and toxicity of autologous bone marrow transplantation in the treatment of pediatric sarcomas using a new chemotherapeutic and radiotherapeutic regimen. This protocol, begun in early 1983, has already demonstrated that high dose induction chemotherapy is successful and safe in the initial treatment of pediatric sarcomas. Further, the induction rate on this program has shown significant improvement over previous regimens. The induction regimen consists of high-dose cytoxan, high-dose adriamycin, and standard dose vincristine and actinomycin D on a dosing schedule which requires frequent administration.